There is known an image processing device for color conversion of images. The image processing device has all lookup tables (LUT) for color conversion provided for respective elements, such as a picture and a character, which require different types of color conversion, and performs color conversion using an LUT as color conversion information for an element which is a target of the color conversion (Patent Document 1, for example).